Polyethylene glycol (PEG), particularly PEG 3350 is a known osmotic laxative. PEG 3350 is sold in US in laxative compositions which typically are to be combined with an aqueous medium. For example 17 g of PEG powder is dissolved in about 8 ounces of aqueous beverage and consumed to provide a laxative dosage. Examples of such products include Miralax® (MSD consumer care) and Gavilax® (Gavis Pharmaceuticals, NJ).
Formulation of PEG as a beverage or in an aqueous medium is inconvenient, unsatisfying and uncomfortable to the consumer. The aqueous formulation has an undesirable mouth-feel and can create a bloated, overwhelmed feeling in the consumer's stomach. The aqueous formulation is also not a drink that can be discretely consumed so that consumers typically use restrooms in which to mix and drink the formulation. This practice is uncomfortable, disagreeable and ill tasting. The discomfort and inconvenience leads to reduction of dose compliance of the product as directed. Thus, there is a need for more conveniently dosed polyethylene glycol.
While there are certain products, for example Movicol® (Norgine Ltd, Middx UB9 6NS, UK) that are sachets for combination with aqueous media, they contain in addition to polyethylene glycol, electrolytes such as sodium chloride, sodium bicarbonate and potassium chloride. These salts do not impart good taste and suffer from the same discomfort and inconvenience as an aqueous formulation containing only PEG.
Other laxatives formulated for oral consumption suffer from the same problems. All have disagreeable tastes, cause a bloated feeling in the stomach and require inconvenient mixing as aqueous formulations. Chief among these are the laxative preparations with water insoluble substances such as psyllium, bran husk, microcrystalline cellulose and the like. These all form gritty distasteful aqueous formulations that leave thick residue in the glass when drunk. Therefore, there is a need to provide a laxative dosage form that has a good taste and would enhance patient compliance.